


Formula FemDom

by WhatevsNB



Category: Motorsports (Fictional - Own characters)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatevsNB/pseuds/WhatevsNB
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 3 is on hold for now, sorry.Own characters, ficticious scenario. An all-woman club-level motorsport team decide to punish the new (male) driver that's been foisted upon them, for letting them down at a crucial race weekend. It gets filthier after Chapter 2.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a difficult Thursday for Alpha Motorsport. Having just arrived at the circuit, the small 4-woman crew had just found out that their star driver and unexpected championship leader had been injured playing tennis the night before and would be unable to race in this weekend’s season finale. This year’s season was a bruising battle, as it always been, but with grit, determination and a lot of late nights, the close-knit team had set their cars up perfectly, and their star driver Kelly Smith was on course to clinch the teams championship at the season finale, having already clinched the drivers’ title last week. But now, the hopes of a strong podium place were in tatters, and a good enough driver at such short notice was difficult to come by.

Team manager & lead mechanic Ros Wilson was desperately engaged in an argument with Alpha’s lead backer, Carolyn Smythe, a wealthy financier with a passion for female-led motorsport, who was responsible for bankrolling the team and propelling them, at least financially, to their unexpected potential championship success. Now, Ros was arguing with her about a last-minute replacement for Kelly in time for this weekends race.

“I know it’s important for you and me that we clinch this, but with the best will in the world, taking on a guy to cruise home to an easy victory would undermine the effort me and the girls have put in over these past few months, grinding night after night to get this championship done. You founded this team to empower women in motorsport, to show that there’s no barriers to what we can achieve. Are you really saying there’s no-one else who can drive this weekend?”.

“I’m afraid not Ros, I’m sorry. But look, he’s shown good progress in karts, he was shafted out of his previous F. Ford seat cos of a lack of funding – and it’ll only be for one race. Him driving won’t undermine what all of you, Kelly included has put in over the years. And you know how much this championship would mean for all of us. I’m exercising my right as majority shareholder - I’m putting him in the car. I trust you’ll support him. Look, he’s a lovely boy, a bit wet behind the ears but I’m sure you can help him get settled in. And remember, it’s only one race”.

Ros reluctantly agreed, knowing ultimately that the team was worth more than just the driver, and desperately wanted that teams’ championship she and her colleagues had been yearning for since their first victory a few months back. She went out to the garage area and started setting up the car. An engine change was needed, and she helped the 5 other mechanics crane the old engine out, and the new one back in. It was still back-breaking, sweaty work, but come 11:30PM the replacement engine was in, and the car was ready for practice tomorrow afternoon, by which time she hoped the new driver had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new driver arrives, and gets his first track outing with the team. Still not filthy yet, sorry. That's the next chapter.

Timothy Williams arrived early around 9AM Friday morning. His first port of call was the team manager’s office, and was greeted by a tall, redheaded woman in overalls who didn’t seem 100% pleased to see him. 

“Look, I’ll cut to the chase first. Up until yesterday, we were an all-woman team, and I’ve already had some of those nasty elderly media wankers calling me up, asking me if we’ve already bottled it by hiring you. You try telling them that there was no-one else available, but they don’t believe it. They’re all ready to write the headlines of the women’s team that needed a man to get them over the edge. Fuckers. 

She continued, “I’m sorry for being short, but we’ve had a heck of a time these past few days, we *need* this result, do you understand. We fucking *need* it. You have to get us on the podium, this championship means everything to us. I’ve seen your past results, and can tell you’re a quick driver, and you’ve raced this chassis before, so I’m sure you’ll settle in OK. Go speak to Alex out by the car there, she’ll get you strapped in. Practice is at midday, then qualifying at 3PM.” She sensed he was feeling a bit over-awed at being shoved into a championship-winning seat so suddenly, so she gave him a brief smile “Just do your best, I’m sure you’ll get us a good spot on the grid tomorrow and we can work from there”. 

Alex, a somewhat more chipper character than Ros, with less of the weight of the world on her shoulders helped get the lean, nervous 20-year old into his seat for the weekend. He opened up a bit once she asked him about his interests (primarily motorsports & gaming), his family (parents divorced), and love-life (No girlfriend, or boyfriend either he revealed, with a large tinge of red on his cheeks). Alex revealed some of the more scurrilous rumours that had been doing the rounds in the media in the early days of the team’s success (“I’m not saying they’re always wrong, but mostly it’s a load of bollocks as you’d expect”), confiding that “We don’t judge here, and frankly it’s high time for our series to have its first openly bi champion. Ros is bi herself and has had a lot of stick about it in the past from family and other people in the paddock. She may seem terrifying, but a lot of that is cos of her resilience over that sort of stuff. And she wants us all to fucking get the title this weekend of course. She has a lot of pressure on her from the financial backers right now, that’s why they wanted you in because they know you’re quick. She doesn’t yet know that, so go out and prove it!” 

Come practice, with a hefty good-luck thump from Ros on his helmet, Tim pulled out of the pits and onto the track. After delivering some above-par times, Alex finally pulled into the garage for the final time and got out of the car. Ros came over to him with a printed timesheet and some telemetry. “Well the times were passable for a first outing, but we you need to do more for Quali later on. You’re P7 right now and unfortunately that’s not good enough”. 

Qualifying was a disaster. Drizzle on the track affected decent running, and Tim qualified even worse at P7. Ros was fuming. “9th?!! Fucking 9th?!!!” she exasperated to herself. “I knew that boy was no good. He was fucking abysmal out there this afternoon! What a joke.” She could feel the championship and all the hard work her and the rest of the team had put in over the past few months slipping away. She was angry, frustrated, and needed a release. She knew her colleagues would be feeling similar and called them to her office for an all-hands meeting, minus the driver…


End file.
